Everything
by BlueLightningShinobi
Summary: To Kageyama, Hinata was something unexplainable, an anomaly more beautiful than the sun. He was never expecting his feelings to be mutual...Nor were either of them expecting for that something between them to turn into Everything. Kagehina! Mostly fluff, romance, some humor. There's some cursing and some very mild angst. (Originally on Wattpad but decided to put here too)
1. Unexplained: Everything

**Unexplained: Everything**

He didn't seem real. As if he were made of everything we don't know about the universe. Everything, though mostly of why moths are attracted to light and how birds can migrate without getting lost.

He was absolutely amazing, an anomaly, too. And yes, his eyes were beautiful—but so was everything else. Everyone always talks about the eyes but can you really describe the ocean as only blue? Or only salty? There's so much more.

And he was everything that no one could explain.

His sweet voice pierced and shattered shadows, his smile parted the clouds, his hands held up the world as he was the SUN.

But he was also just such... such a dumbass.

Kageyama stared hard at Hinata, eyes narrowed intensely in thought. He wondered if he was allowed to be mad at Hinata for existing in a way that made him ...confused.

"You know when you stare at me like that it really freaks me out," Hinata laughed awkwardly, putting his hands up defensively and taking some steps back.

"Don't act scared of me!" Kageyama roared, taking steps forward and grabbing Hinata by the shirt, "I was just making sure you were real, okay?!"

"Uhh, uhhh huh" Hinata smiled nervously, sliding his hands over Kageyama's to keep him from pulling too hard, "it's really hard when you look scary and you're saying weird things?"

Kageyama hardened his grip but tore his gaze from the shorter boy. They were just outside the gym getting a few more playful tosses in after practice and everyone else had already gone home. It had been a particularly nice day and practice alone wasn't enough to exhaust their energy.

Hinata dragged his feet lightly on the dirt, kind of feeling like he was an astronaut on the moon from how much Kageyama was counteracting the gravity on him.

"Weird things?" Kageyama huffed, yeah sure it was weird. He wasn't going to admit that, though.

"Making sure I'm real? What do you mean?" It was Hinata's turn to stare as a dusting of pink graced Kageyama's face.

"I mean..." kageyama started, "that I really can't believe a dumbass like you can exist in this world".

Kageyama let him go and suddenly Hinata was back on the earth as a high school student again. Kageyama turned in search of his bag, flinging it over his shoulder as soon as he found it.

Hinata huffed and patted down his rumpled shirt, annoyed that Kageyama insulted him then just stopped paying attention to him.

"Well, you wanna know what I think?!" Hinata began, grabbing his own bag and dragging it haphazardly on the floor as he stomped closer to Kageyama.

"No." Kageyama responded in monotone, the corners of his mouth curled down in an almost exaggerated frown. There were still traces of pink sprinkled on his cheeks.

Hinata jabbed his finger onto Kageyama's chest, ignoring his response, "I can't believe I love someone as mean and grumpy as you!"

Time froze.

Now suddenly they were both in space, traveling at the speed of light for a moment that light cannot experience.

Then started again.

He paused, processing what he said after he said it—like a moron—rather than before—like you're supposed to.

"I..." Hinata started but the words wouldn't come out, he stared at anything but Kageyama as the color red took over his face while his heart paled in fear.

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand that still hovered between them, limply pointing to Kageyama's chest. He didn't have the words to make sense of his racing thoughts and overwhelming confusion or joy or surprise or everything all at once while understanding nothing.

He pressed Hinata's hand onto his chest, the beats of his heart resonating in his chest and through his body in a way that made his knees feel weak and Hinata's hand feel extra warm.

"It's dumb..." Kageyama whispered, "but you're so amazing and beautiful that I have to remind myself I'm not dreaming. And I think... that means I feel the same...".

He almost regretted saying it out loud, like he was exposing his darkest secret to the world—and it suddenly sounded much more lame to him than it did in his head.

But as soon as Hinata's eyes snapped back to his he knew that however lame it was and however vulnerable it made him.. it was so, so very true.

Hinata felt Kageyama's heart, imagining a small bird in its place, fluttering up his tingling fingertips to dance with his. He smiled wide.

"I'm real"

And everything no one could explain.


	2. Bad at Everything

**Bad at everything**

Things didn't change after that.

Well they changed.. but not really.

Hinata wasn't quite sure what he was expecting at that point. He confessed—by accident—and Kageyama returned his feelings but they didn't mention it or talk about it since it happened. He wished he could have just been glad that Kageyama didn't hate him but he could still feel his heart beating against his palm.

He wanted to keep feeling that.

Hinata's phone vibrated in his pocket, making him jump in his desk and out of his thoughts. His brown eyes peered to the front of the classroom as he slid a hand in his pocket to retrieve his phone. The teacher turned to write something on the board and Hinata silently cheered on his decision to sit in the back—the coast was clear.

He peaked behind his desk, looking at the notification that appeared on his lock screen:

**_Kageyummy 9_**

_Lunch? _

Lunch.

A familiar feeling rose in the pit of Hinata's stomach. He quickly typed out a "yes!" and sent it before slipping his phone back in his pocket. He covered his mouth and looked to the front of the classroom, trying to ease the nausea by distraction.

_It could be a good thing... maybe we're finally going to talk about everything,_ Hinata thought. But he couldn't help his nerves and the seed of doubt that everything could suddenly go wrong.

oOoOoOo

Kageyama sat on a bench waiting, sipping at his milk distractedly. They always met outside the gym if they were going to eat together.

There was a shuffle. Kageyama's eyes shot up towards the sound fast enough to catch glimpse of messy orange hair before it disappeared behind the brick wall of the building.

What the hell was he doing.

"Hey! I saw you!" Kageyama yelled out, trying not to sound annoyed and failing "why are you hiding?". He squeezed his milk too hard, making the contents spurt out along with the straw and land weakly on the dirt.

He stared at the straw on the ground, willing himself not to actually shed tears.

Damn it he was nervous enough without this kind of shit.

"Yeah! One second" Hinata hollered back, leaning against he brick and holding on tightly to the straps of his bag. He was probably overthinking everything. It's not like kageyama could break up with him if they weren't even dating? But he could still say that he didn't mean what he said..

Hinata shook his head. No he had to have meant it, he couldn't fake something like that. It could be good too!

Hinata took a deep breath, closing his eyes and gathering his courage. With a swift step he turned the corner and walked face first into what was probably Kageyama's chest.

Hinata shot back with an inhuman screech that sounded like it came from the Jurassic period. Was he a ninja? When did he get there? How was he so quiet? _WhAt If He WaS ReADinG HiS MiNd ThIs WhOle TiMe?_

"Be more careful." Kageyama muttered to the horrified boy in front of him, a smile slipping out as the screech replayed in his mind. Hilarious. Cute.

"Jeez..." Hinata huffed, "you should've warned me or somethin!"

Kageyama shrugged, "should have not hid from me."

"I wasn't!" Hinata crossed his arms with a pout.

He was the cutest?

Kageyama poked his face, "hey, we should probably talk."

Hinata nodded, both blushing at and being irritated by the pokes. Wasn't this serious?!

"So.." kageyama shifted his weight, not bothering to lead him back to the bench, "I don't know—"

"If you want to be with me?" Hinata finished for him, looking down, "yeah, I understand. You think it's weird. Sorry I said anything".

"Oh my god, Hinata, shut up and let me finish" Kageyama sucked air through his teeth, "What I was saying before you jumped to conclusions—you really like jumping, huh?— I don't know..."

Kageyama rubbed his neck, suddenly getting distracted by an ant on the floor. Hinata waited quietly this time.

"...how to be a good boyfriend?" Kageyama finished, looking back to Hinata with an unsure look in his eyes.

"I thought about it and I think I would just be bad at anything like that. It doesn't make sense to me. Only volleyball makes sense to me," Kageyama said, watching Hinata to gauge his reaction.

Hinata started nodding furiously, "yeah, yeah, yeah! I get that! But you don't have to be good at it. You can be bad at everything and id still like you, Kageyama."

"That's exactly how I feel about you." Kageyama put a hand on Hinata's head and patted him awkwardly like the shorty was a bongo.

"You don't think I'm good at anything?" Hinata mumbled, squinting his eyes in response to the attack on his hair.

"Stop putting words in my mouth," kageyama grabbed his hair and shook him—maraca.

"OKAY I WONT," Hinata whined and grabbed Kageyama's hand, "we really do have to work on your affection skills..."

"Well, teach me then. I'll be the best setter boyfriend you've ever had." Kageyama said confidently, pointing at himself with his free thumb, "watch me."

Hinata grinned ear to ear, "let's do it".


	3. Everything You Do

**Everything You Do**

Kageyama stared at the extended hand in front of him, up the arm, and to the blushing but determined face of his teammate. Kageyama resisted immediately grabbing his hand and looked around instead. Suga and Daichi were talking a little ways away, getting ready to head out.

"It's not a big deal, I don't think anyone cares, yeah?" Hinata read his mind then shook his hand wildly, reaching closer to the taller boy.

"We haven't even mentioned anything. What if they think it's going to get in the way of volleyball?" Kageyama argued, ignoring the wiggling hand.

"NO WAY WOULD THAT HAPPEN!" Hinata roared, squatting down like he was going to jump. He narrowed his eyes, fire dancing behind his irises and even more determinedly stuck his hand out, "trust me, Kageyama".

Kageyama thought for a moment before sighing, "you're right. If you ever got in the way of volleyball I'd kill you myself".

He took Hinata's hand lightly and squeezed it firmly.

"Okay, _first of all_ you'd have to catch me first and _you can't_ so," Hinata stuck his tongue out and tried to figure out the best way to move his bike without having to let Kageyama go, "second, you can't just threaten to _kill_ your boyfriend, okay? And third, volleyball is most important. We agree on that so like I said: not gonna happen!"

"Call me your boyfriend again," Kageyama ignored the rest and swung their joined hands, not even going to try to help with the bike before they started walking along.

"K-...Kageyama is my boyfriend," Hinata muttered, blushing lightly, "You dummy".

Kageyama made eye contact with Suga whose eyes drifted to the couples hands then back to Kageyama.

Thumbs up.

Kageyama looked away, and took longer strides, dragging Hinata with him.

H-hey!" Hinata exclaimed, somehow keeping up by doubling his speed and adjusting his grip in the bike.

"Just come on and don't let go of me"

oOoOoOo

Kageyama had slowed down once they were away from anyone who might try and say something to them. It wasn't that he was embarrassed by it, it was just new and none of anyone's business.

"Let's stop here," Hinata said, leaning his bike against a pole, "I thought a lot about things after lunch and I think I have some ideas"

They were just before a bridge that went over a stream, the setting sun making the water sparkle in contrast to the matte stone of the bridge. Hinata led his setter to a grassy area by the stream. Their hands, having been mashed together for a while, were warm and on the verge of getting a bit too clammy.

But neither of them were about to let go.

Hinata plopped down onto the grass, dragging Kageyama sideways down with him.

They sat next to each other for a moment, their knees touching lightly by their joined hands.

Hinata wanted to live in that moment, sort of still processing the idea that his crush returned his feelings. That his crush was with him right now holding his hand and calling him his boyfriend. It was surreal and he now truly understood what Kageyama meant when he said it was like a dream. Or something like that.

"This is really cute, but we'll have to go home eventually, you know. What did you want to talk about?" Kageyama asked, looking at Hinata more than the view because he _was_ the view.

"Do we have to go home eventually?" Hinata asked dreamily, "I can tell my mom I'm sleeping over your place. You can tell yours you're sleeping over mine. Then we can stay here, sleep under the stars and practice early in the morning".

Hinata leaned against the black haired setter, eyes glazing over in a daydream.

"You're being dramatic." Kageyama leaned back, his amusement glinting in his eyes and prompting a smirk.

"_I'm_ being dramatic?" Hinata looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed and lips pulled back for an appalled expression, "did you forget?"

The decoy flattened his hair over his face and curled the edges of his lips down in an exaggerated frown. When he spoke it was an octave lower than his normal voice, "you're so amazing and beautiful I have to remind myself I'm not dreaming".

Kageyama stared at him.

A beat.

Two.

"You know... " Kageyama shook his head, "listen here, you little shit...".

He really had no ammo, he was outnumbered. The chance of survival was slim. He may as well just give Hinata the win and bury himself under the gym so he can at least haunt him.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Hinata smiled smugly, wiggling his shoulders in a giddy shimmy.

An anomaly.

"You drive me crazy in so many ways. Everything you do. Seriously."

Kageyama sighed, "tell me your big plan, you peanut".

Brown eyes lit up in excitement, "okay! So I think we should kinda have "rules not rules" so I don't wanna make you do something you don't wanna do, but these are some things I would like."

Hinata adjusted his bag and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper with notes scrawled haphazardly on it. He did it while he was supposed to be paying attention in class, of course.

"So first you should tell me about your day. I'm with you a lot but tell me about when I'm not and I'll tell you too." He pressed on the wrinkles as he talked, trying to iron them out.

"That's boring stuff, why would you want to know?" Kageyama questioned, genuinely confused.

"Because if it's Kageyama it isn't boring, you're the coolest," Hinata smiled, "at least a bit. Just tell me what you had for breakfast and stuff you liked or didn't like. Even if you think I'll think it's boring."

Hinata looked down to the next one as Kageyama committing the things he was telling him to memory.

"This is kind of a given but we have to be honest with each other. Miscommunications is the worst and I tend to exaggerate things so... yeah. Especially when we're figuring out boundaries and things," Hinata was talking fast, both in excitement and in nervousness. He watched Kageyama, waiting for his approval.

Kageyama nodded, "how do you know so many things like this?" Kageyama swiftly snatched the paper from his hands.

"Uh.." the shorter started, dropping his hand down in response to the paper snatching, "I guess I just think about it a lot... and watch movies? And other people have told me things also?"

"Snuggle?" Kageyama smiled, a chuckle escaping his lips, "some dates—of course—Once a week if we can. Dates don't have to be complicated do they? It should be very easy."

He squinted at one and looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow, "hoodie?"

Hinata nodded, "it's basically the most important part! You give me one of your hoodies and I wear it and it smells like you." The dreamy look came into his eyes again.

"And I can also give you a hoodie, but they're best oversized so I could buy another one that'll fit better on you and wear it for a bit and give that one to you and we can be all eeeeeee and aaawww" Hinata's cheeks were starting to hurt from grinning. He covered his face and swayed at the thought, shaking out the glee.

"Uh well to be honest I don't think that is the most important part...?" Kageyama said half-heartedly as he didn't really want to ruin his boyfriends excitement but also didn't understand his boyfriends excitement.

Hinata pouted.

"I'll bring you a hoodie tomorrow, jeez" kageyama rolled his eyes, "any other requests?".

"Oh! We could write each other notes and give them to each other in the hall? We can do anything, really, I just like the idea of being.. romantic I guess?" Hinata sighed and laid back into the soft grass.

The cool blades tickled his neck, making him let out a small chuckle.

Kageyama laid next to him, looking up at the same sky. All he wanted was to make Hinata smile as much as possible, and if doing dumb cute things made him happy then so be it.

They made a game of intertwining and untwining their fingers between them as Hinata blabbed about his date ideas. His head made its way to rest on Kageyama's shoulder. As time went on his speech slowed, Kageyama's breathing drawing him into almost sleep.

"We need to head home, Hinata" kageyama whispered, looking at his phone, "no naps".

"I can dream, though" Hinata mumbled and rolled over, taking his bag with him.

No doubt about it.


	4. Everything is Perfect

**Everything is Perfect**

Hinata swayed forward and back from his heels to his toes to his heels to his toes. He was waiting in a courtyard by some bushes and tables for the public. The shopping area wasn't too full that morning which was surprising considering that it was a Saturday and it wasn't as chilly outside as it had been the rest of the week.

He looked around, anxiously awaiting the moment when he would see his favorite person.

He and Kageyama planned to meet there precisely at 11am. Hinata basically had the whole day planned for them. Of course, Kageyama had to agree since it was basically impossible to say no to Hinata. That was just a gift he had— made stronger by Kageyama's fondness of him.

"Hinata."

Hinata felt a presence behind him, then setter arms around his waist.

Hinata jumped a bit and looked over his shoulder to make sure it was Kageyama and not a random stranger. Even though a stranger wouldn't use his name.. it was a valid reaction.

"Good.. good morning.." Hinata beamed, leaning back against the taller boy.

Kageyama made a face as if good mornings didn't exist.

If someone were to look at the pair, a few thoughts may cross their minds, the most prominent being something along the lines of: _is that poor ray of sunshine having his soul sucked out by a dementor or do they know each other._

Both of course are valid thoughts.

"Yeah," Kageyama grumbled, "we're gonna shop then?" He let Hinata go and offered his hand.

Hinata nodded, taking Kageyama's hand in his and leading him to a shop he had his eye on. It was a little music shop called _Wayward Suns_ with a good collection of vinyls and CDs. The outside was modest with a chalkboard sign saying "open" and music notes drawn neatly on it.

A bell chimed as they walked in the door, sounding like a cow bell rather than having a higher pitched _ting._

Kageyama looked up in response but Hinata was barely paying attention. The older boy ran towards the racks upon racks of music, looking up to admire the various instruments hanging on the wall.

"Please realize you're still holding my hand," Kageyama let out a distressed sigh, having dodged a table, nearly tripped, and probably ran over at least two small children.

"Can you play any instruments, Kageyama?" Hinata turned to him, in his own sparkly world.

"I've tried but nothing stuck. I think I would rather be a conductor," Kageyama nodded, approving his own ideas.

Hinata's face scrunched in confusion, an image of Kageyama waving for people to get on a train while wearing a hat and overalls forming in his mind.

"The person who controls an orchestra, you dumbass," Kageyama shook his head at his dumb cute dummy face who's making him happy in the morning without even trying. Jeez.

"Oh! I was thinking about guitars and stuff like a rock band or something," Hinata explained, "not orchestras. But of course you'd wanna do that when you're a control freak".

"I'm not always," Kageyama glared, angrily looking through stacks of CDs.

Hinata laughed, looking up at a distracted Kageyama. Always so cute even when he had a scary face.

"Hey, let's get a CD and listen to it together later"

oOoOoOo

"Where was the last time you saw it?" Kageyama asked the frantic boy who was patting himself all over in search of his wallet.

"If I knew that then we wouldn't be having this problem, Bakegeyama!" Hinata checked his bag, "I must have left it in a shop somewhere by accident".

Kageyama nodded, "let's go backwards then, we'll find it. And if not someone will turn it in or call." He held his teammates hand reassuringly as they went back into the last store.

Everything had been going so well. They didn't really buy much since they were basically broke and neither of them had a job but it was enjoyable to browse together. They even went to a furniture shop which made Hinata feel like they were married. Or something.

"Ah here it is!" Hinata exclaimed happily, wallet in hand. It was in the second to last shop full of cute hats and jewelry and other accessories.

"See," Kageyama patted his head, "keep it in your bag, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Hinata nodded, "I'm extra hungry now, let's get lunch already!"

oOoOoOo

They went to a small cafe that Hinata picked out specifically for the milkshakes. Not only were they delicious but they were the perfect consistency for drinking through straws.

He, of course, ordered one to go with their sandwiches. He reminded the waitress that they were going to need two straws.

"But it's cheesy," Kageyama muttered with a mouthful of his sandwich.

"It tastes so good," Hinata gushed, sipping at the milkshake.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and swallowed his bite before leaning over the table and grabbing the other straw, he narrowed his eyes but the blush was clear.

It did taste pretty good.

"Hold on let me get a picture!" Hinata pulled out his phone for a picture, capturing both of them and that milkshake between them. It was almost too sickly sweet—not the milkshake.

Kageyama reached over to grab Hinata's phone and see the picture, accidentally knocking over Hinata's cup in the process. The splatter and soakage that followed was reminiscent of splash mountain except they weren't at Disney and it wasn't fun. Luckily it completely missed Hinata, instead soaking his jacket in a sticky mess of juice.

"Aw man," Hinata pouted, moving out of the way as Kageyama helped the waiter clean the mess. He put his jacket in a plastic wrap and into his book bag to wash later.

Nothing was going right! There always had to be something to mess things up. Losing his wallet and now this mess.

"Sorry, Hina," Kageyama said to him quietly, wrapping an arm around the pouty boy.

Hinata shook his head, suddenly over it for some reason like the affection of a setter, "it's okay! Don't even need a jacket today anyway."

oOoOoOo

"Did you just plan this whole day around cute shit you wanted to do?" Kageyama asked, pushing Hinata on the swing as he slowly rose higher.

"Maybe!" Hinata looked over his shoulder with the purest grin.

Kageyama wasn't complaining.

"They're playing basketball over there!" Hinata called, his voice rising and falling with the swing. He pointed with his chin, not trusting himself to let go of the chains.

Kageyama looked over and nodded before realizing Hinata couldn't see him, "yeah, looks like it."

"Let's see if we can join them!" Hinata suggested, "we can probably 2v2?"

"Why would you want to do that. Did you forget what sport you play, do you need to see a doctor?" Kageyama kept pushing him, resisting the urge to hit his ball-shaped head and serve him across the park.

"Because!" Hinata kicked his legs forward and let go of the chains, soaring into the air before dropping down perfectly on his strong legs, "it could be fun."

The two strangers were more than happy to let them play even though they seemed to actually be practicing.

Kageyama held the basketball in his hands, at a bit of a loss of what to do. One of the guys was much taller than both of them, the other was only a few inches taller than Hinata. Which was even weirder as a basketball player than a volleyball player.

Kageyama bounced the ball once, and suddenly it was out of his hands, the shorter of his opponents having snatched it easily from him. He tossed it to his friend who jumped almost as impressively as Hinata—he was taller so was it really that fair—before dunking it into the basket.

Most of the game went like that, but that didn't stop Hinata from going at it hard. His excitement made Kageyama get into it too. They weren't going to go down without at least one score on them.

Hinata made eye contact with his setter, a familiar look in his face. Kageyama understood.

Hinata dashed the opposite direction as their opponents went in for another score. The shorter went for it this time, usually much less successful when it came to scoring. The ball hit the rim and bounced right in front of Kageyama. They didn't expect much at this point, so they confidently allowed Kageyama to catch—

That wasn't a catch.

Kageyama hit the ball backwards over his head, more than halfway over the small court towards the other net and in perfect position for his partner.

Hinata was already in the air.

All eyes were on him.

He spiked it directly into the net.

The ball bounced and rolled back to a stop in the middle of the court.

"What... what was that?" The taller opponent asked, very confused.

"We play volleyball"

They lost 21-2.

"Bye!" Hinata waved bye at his basketball friends with his entire arm, which was basically with his entire body.

"That was so much fun," Hinata giggled, practically tackling his setter in a hug.

Kageyama stepped back to stable himself, holding onto his boyfriend, "we lost".

"Wasn't volleyball though, so what's it matter?" Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, looking up at him with big sparkling eyes.

Kageyama blushed, glancing at Hinata's lips and wondering what it would be like to—

A drop of water fell onto Hinata's face followed by another, then another, until the pattering sounds overtook their beating hearts.

"Uh oh, I didn't bring an umbrella" Hinata wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly very cold without a jacket and the chilled rain on his bare skin.

"Come on!" Kageyama huffed, grabbing Hinata's hand in a hurry and running off instinctively towards his house.

They stopped when he heard Hinata's quiet chattering, Kageyama bringing him into the cover of a bus stop.

"I-itssss r-really co-co-isss really cold," Hinata looked up at Kageyama, a pitiful expression plastered on his face.

Kageyama didn't say a word, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and wrapping it around the soaked boy. The jacket was a bit wet on the outside but it was fairly waterproof and definitely dry and warm on the inside.

Hinata accepted the warmth then buried his face into the dark blue eyed boys chest, "I love you, Yamayama-kun".

Kageyama squeezed him.

oOoOoOo

Kageyama led his boyfriend into his house, checking if anyone was home and not being surprised that no one was there.

After taking off their shoes they made their way to Kageyama's room where the younger grabbed dry clothes for the both of them.

They were used to changing next to each other, but recently they'd become more open to shamelessly staring. Though this was not without bright blushes.

Hinata snuggled Kageyama's clothes, eyes sparkling like all his dreams were coming true. Kags left him in the living room to put his wet clothes in the dryer. It was a pretty nice house, clean and organized like he expected for the setter. It was a bit quiet though.

"I don't think the rain will last very long," Kageyama commented as he walked back into the room. The dryer could be heard humming softly in the background.

"So much for my plans," Hinata sighed though it held no resentment, "maybe there's something we can do here? Oh like bake cupcakes—no, cookies!"

"We can try?" Kageyama led him to the kitchen, pretty sure it was a bad idea.

Hinata found a recipe on his phone and after checking that they had enough ingredients started making a pile.

"We should pre-measure to make it easier—hey there's no need to have everything out at the same time—you're a mess" Kageyama followed Hinata around like a tornado cleanup crew, "that's too much, watch the scale".

Somehow by the end of it Hinata ended up with a face covered in flour, which matched his flour gloves. He laughed at Kageyama who somehow ended up with butter in his hair.

But there were cookies in that oven, damn it, and that's what mattered.

"Kags, come here," Hina reached up and pulled the mess out of his hair with a damp towel, his tongue sticking out in concentration, "there! Pretty again".

Kageyama grabbed his wrist and stole the towel from him, "you're way worse than me, really you should see yourself." He carefully cleaned the flour from the orange haired blockers face.

He looked into his eyes, lightly thumbing his cheek, "still not the best. You're actually super ugly I should have left the flour".

"You're the worst. Why do I like you?" Hinata pouted and snatched the towel back, "don't even talk to me you jerk".

He started to turn but Kageyama grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss his knuckles lightly. He didn't have to talk, anyway.

"...jeez," Hinata blushed, but didn't pull his hand away.

A few minutes into cleaning they smelt something odd in the air.

"Hey, Hinata did you set a timer? How long are they supposed to be there?" Kageyama asked, smelling the burning in the air. He opened the oven to a wave of smoke.

"Uh oh, I forgot," Hinata grabbed a towel and pulled the tray out, immediately putting it on the stove since the heat was already seeping through the towel.

Hinata looked at the slightly too crispy cookies, "...that went bad".

Kageyama used a spatula to scrape a cookie off the tray, trying a good bit of it, "it's actually good if you don't eat the edges". He pulled apart the cookie, tossing the burnt bits into the trash then breaking off a good piece, "open".

Hinata opened his mouth when Kageyama pressed the bit of cookie on his lips, chewing suspiciously. His eyes lit up, "yeah you're right! I guess it's not that bad, hm?"

The fire alarm went off.

oOoOoOo

"It's not raining anymore," Kageyama pointed out as he looked out his bedroom window. They had managed to get the alarm to stop ringing by hitting it repeatedly with a broom. It wasn't a problem.

"I was planning on taking you to the fair tonight. I think of it's not raining we can still go?" Hinata suggested, his eyes half lidded as he snuggled with Kageyama's pillows.

"Maybe we can stay here instead anyway? We could watch a movie... and..a-and snuggle I guess if you want to". Kageyama looked away, "we've done a lot today already".

Hinata squeezed the pillow, "but nothing has gone the way I wanted it to. I thought maybe this is one more chance to get it right? I just wanted everything to be perfect"

Kageyama shrugged, "does it matter? I liked when it went wrong, too, because I was with you. That's all I wanted" Kageyama joined his friend and teammate and partner in his bed, grabbing the tv remote.

Hinata smiled and leaned against him, content to do nothing with him, "I guess it was kinda perfect in its own way, huh?"

Yeah. Everything was perfect.


	5. Everything is Fine

**Everything is Fine**

They watched a movie before making something simple for dinner and eating. Kageyama's parents were going to be home late so they went ahead instead of waiting.

Kageyama put the CD they bought earlier into his laptop, and played it through his speakers at a low volume. He handed Hinata's bag back before joining him in bed.

The music was barely audible as Hinata rested his head on Kageyama's chest. His heart was pounding hard in his ears. It was a completely different feeling than before a match. He wanted it there. It was like a different kind of..._ flying._

He could hear Kageyama's heart too.

"Kageyama..." Hinata whispered then changed his mind, "Tobio...?"

Hinata rummaged through his bag, pulling out another one from within that was vaguely familiar.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, a slightly surprised blush being swept over his cheeks, "yes...Shouyou?"

He watched the blocker pull out some bracelets from the bag, "well... you see.." Hinata chuckled, a bit embarrassed, "I might have bought us matching bracelets."

"Yeah, that sounds like the kind of cute shit you would do," Kageyama eyed the simple bracelets with their numbers 9 and 10 on them.

"So you wear 10 and I'll wear 9," Hinata explained, taking the other boys left arm and securing the bracelet on. He handed Kageyama the other bracelet and offered his own arm.

Kageyama secured it, making a few connections, "you got this at the place you lost your wallet, didn't you?"

Hinata huffed, "yeah, I did and I know. You don't gotta point it out".

Kageyama laughed, pulling Hinata into his chest and squeezing probably too hard but he wasn't sure if he could get enough.

Hinata mumbled against him then got his face free, pressing his ear against Kageyama instead so that he could breathe.

"Was that a lot?" Hinata asked, not minding being so pressed against his boyfriend. His boyfriend his boyfriend _his boyfriend._

"What?"

"Am I being too much? Like is it all a lot? Tell me if it's too much.." Hinata pulled on the fabric of Kageyama's shirt.

"Um... you're always a lot," Kageyama frowned in thought, trying to find the words, "but I like that... so your 'a lot' is the perfect amount"

"I kinda think I get what you're saying..." Hinata laughed softly, noticing the music drifting through the air, "thank you for existing with me"

oOoOoOo

The next morning Kageyama woke to a little cinnamon roll of a boy curled up against him.

And it was so nice. And_ real._

"You up?" Hinata mumbled, eyes still closed and hair a messier mess. He sat up and stretched, peeking at Kageyama with a half lidded eye.

Kageyama hummed in response, hiding his face in his pillow.

"My mom texted me a little while ago. She has some stuff to do and wants me to come home soon to watch Natsu" Hinata explained with a big yawn that seemed to pull in all the energy from the daylight.

"Don't leave me," Kageyama ordered without looking, wrapping an arm around one of the older boys strong thighs.

Hinata ran his fingers through Kageyama's hair. As if he could ever.

"Just come with me, dummy".

oOoOoOo

"Zoo zoo zoo!" Hinata and Natsu cheered loudly in unison, with Natsu on his shoulders .

"Yeah I know and I hear you, and so does everyone in a 500 meter radius." Kageyama scowled, hands in his pockets and determined to have a good time.

So, they took Natsu to the Zoo.

Kageyama failed to see how this was the best choice. Hinata already acted like he belonged in a zoo.

Yet here they were, _risking capture._

"I wanna see a hippo!" Natsu said, squinting hard at the map.

"Okay lets go in that direction," Hinata nodded and drew an imaginary path on the map, "then we can circle around here and go that way so we can see everything."

They walked down the path towards where the hippos were going to be, hand in hand on shoulders. Kageyama tried not to make too much eye contact with Natsu which was hard since they were pretty much perfectly level.

"Wow!" Hinata gasped in amazement at all the animals, no matter what they were. Always.

"You kind of look like an ostrich, Kageyama," Hinata laughed as Kageyama stared down one of those long necked, long legged bird freaks.

He was pretty sure all animals just hated him instinctively.

"You kind of look like a wimp," Kageyama stuck his tongue out.

"I can't see!" Natsu said once they got to the Hippos. She looked at Kageyama and stuck her arms out at him, "you carry me instead".

"What?" Kageyama looked at her then to Hinata who grinned and nodded excitedly.

"I...I guess I could," the taller muttered, awkwardly picking Natsu up and putting her on his shoulders.

"You're so much taller," Natsu looked around, "I can see everything now" she held onto his hair and forehead.

Hinata was beaming at him.

oOoOoOo

The three of them sat on a bench, each with a meal and a basket of fries to share.

Natsu was working on eating a chicken strip, eyes wandering between Kageyama and Hinata.

"Wanna try?" Hinata asked Kageyama, bringing a nacho to his mouth.

Kageyama took the bite, a dribble of cheese falling onto his chin.

"Oops," Hinata tried to stifle a giggle while wiping the cheese off for him with a napkin.

"Are you guys going to get married?" Natsu asked casually.

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes widened then he covered his face with his hands, mumbling something neither of them could make out.

"I dunno," Hinata said, finally, "maybe..?"

Kageyama held his hand under the table.

Maybe.

oOoOoOo

"I'll meet you at the penguins," Kageyama said to the other two before heading off to the bathroom.

He washed his hands then looked around even though he knew no one would see him. He snuck into the gift shop and looked around, finding a hippo stuffed animal for Natsu and a crow for Hinata. After paying, he put them in his bag, glancing at his phone.

Three missed calls from Hinata? Had he been gone for that long?

His phone vibrated right then with another call from the blocker. He answered immediately.

"Hinata, what is it?"

"I—I can't" he heard panicked breathing over the line, "Kageyama I was just —I looked away and I..."

"I can't understand what you're saying, calm down for a second, where are you?" Kageyama said steadily, already heading towards the penguins.

"By the.. the tropical birds," Hinata sniffed over the phone, "I can't find Natsu, Kageyama"

Kageyama's heart dropped at the sound of his voice, "I'm coming. We'll find her".

Kageyama found Hinata near the birds, looking around. He widened his eyes when he saw Kageyama, running and jumping towards him, grabbing on desperately. Tears streamed down his face.

"She was just with me then.. then all the sudden she was gone." Hinata cried.

"She probably just wandered off," the setter tried to reassure, very unsure of how to handle this situation, "we're right by an information desk, let's just let staff know and look for her".

Hinata nodded, wiping his eyes though the tears wouldn't stop. Kageyama wanted them to stop. How can he fix this? How come he couldn't control this?

They went to the desk and let the staff know. They understood immediately and let the security know through their walkie talkies. Kageyama told the desk they would look too and check back every 15 minutes if they didn't find her or someone else did.

Kageyama wondered how much time would have to pass before it turned into a truly horrifying problem.

"... Kageyama... what if we can't find her?" Hinata's eyes were dull, thinking the worst.

It was all his fault. He should have kept an eye on her. She could have been kidnapped. What if he never saw her again? What if she was gone forever and it was his fault. The tears wouldn't stop, he couldn't help it. Kageyama was better at controlling himself, at being reasonable. If he were alone he couldn't do it. And It was his fault. What if she gets hurt? And it was his fault. It was his fault. _It was his fault._

Kageyama hated the sight. The usually cheery boy in such distress, like the sun vanished from their solar system. How long would it be before they felt the effects of gravity and they were hurled out of orbit and into darkness? All he wanted to do was make that look go away.

"We'll find her," Kageyama said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. He wasn't sure if anything would get through to him, he wasn't equipped to handle this.

It was fine. They would find her. Hinata will be happy. It will be fine.

Everything would be fine.

It had to be.


	6. Everything in Seconds

**Everything in Seconds**

Every second was important.

They ran. And they looked and they asked.

And every second Hinata thought the worst.

And every second Kageyama just wanted him to stop shaking.

And those seconds grew to minutes.

And the "what if's" multiplied.

And Hinata couldn't help those thoughts and Kageyama couldn't help Hinata.

But they've done wonders in shorter amounts of time.

And time wasn't a restraint it just _was._

They just had to find her.

She had wandered into the aquarium part of the zoo just past the penguins. It was much darker in there with a sort of cave-like appearance. It was easy to get lost. To just get distracted in a room. To not be able to find your way back.

It took them nearly an hour. Which wouldn't have been long in different circumstances. But with how many people were there... the possibilities were just too cruel.

Hinata was relieved. He was so relieved he barely had the room to be mad that she wandered off.

Then Kageyama had to bare both of them crying. But it wasn't a bad cry.

Suddenly Hinata got to relax and... was just exhausted. He was glad they were already almost done seeing all the animals. It was all too much.

oOoOoOo

Natsu was snacking on some sliced apples, watching TV while cuddled up with her newly acquired hippo. The boys were busy in the kitchen cleaning or something Natsu didn't care for.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama asked Hinata, arms crossed and leaning against the kitchen counter.

Hinata glanced at him then put a dried plate into a cabinet, his shirt riding up a bit. He turned and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. I'm just a bit shaken I think. It's gonna take a bit before all the negative feelings and thoughts go away," Hinata smiled, "I'm glad you're with me, Tobio".

Now he felt it: the warmth that comes with the first few rays of morning sun.

Kageyama reached a hand towards him, then pulled the bouncy boy closer right as their fingers touched.

"Let me help take those thoughts away," kageyama shot him a mischievous grin, eyebrows furrowing like the actual devil.

"Wha-?what?" Hinata took a step back, pulling his hands up between them defensively, "don't try anything!"

"Don't try anything? Come here, dumbass" Kageyama huffed taking a step closer.

"No you're gonna bop me aren't you?!" Hinata made a helmet for himself out of his arms, looking for an escape.

The smaller boy dashed away and out of the kitchen before Kageyama had a chance to do anything, a string of giggles following.

"You'll never get me, demon!" Kageyama heard Hinata holler from another room.

"You're such a kid!" Kageyama responded, getting ready for battle. Clearly it was Hinata that wasn't going to get away.

He followed the direction of the giggles catching a glimpse of Hinata's orange hair as he dashed into a room. He taunted Kageyama with a playful smile.

Kageyama ran after him, already at a disadvantage from it being Hinata's house. Good thing Hinata didn't know how to be quiet, otherwise he could easily lose him.

Kageyama almost got him as he was running up the stairs, prompting a yelp from the shorter boy before he managed to get away.

"You're being loud!" Natsu yelled from the living room, barely understandable from distance and a mouth full of apple.

The black haired crow ran up after Hinata, looking around at the unfamiliar options. He went to what was clearly Hinata's room, pausing to admire the sign with his name written in uneven letters.

It was quiet, which was _very_ suspicious.

"gotcha!" Hinata threw a blanket over Kageyama from behind. He had been hiding in the linen closet right near his room.

"What the hell?!" Kageyama flailed his arms around to take the blanket off but the shadow he could barely see wrapped the ends around him.

"Wasn't the decoy this time!" Hinata laughed loudly as if his setter couldn't hear him under a thin sheet.

Kageyama threw the blanket off with a swift motion as soon as Hinata was distracted. Hinata whispered a curse and turned to run again.

Kageyama caught his hand, "not this time, _angel_".

Hinata looked up at him with a pout, ready for a bop to the back of his head.

He didn't get a bop.

Kageyama leaned over and placed a kiss gently on his partners lips, running his knuckles and thumb along his jaw.

Hinata froze—and that made melting easy as he reached and grabbed air before finding the fabric of Kageyama's shirt.

"I hope you know you're mine," Kageyama muttered against his lips and against his cheek and against his neck.

"Mmhm mmhm," Hinata agreed, pulling the taller in for more kisses, "I'm still gonna beat you".

Kageyama snorted.

"I mean it!" Hinata declared, though his voice wavered as his setter made a trail of kisses down his neck, "don't-d-don't leave any marks anywhere..."

"If I new I could control you like this I would have done it a long time ago.." Kageyama said in a completely gloating way.

"Yeah, just make out with me during a game, that'll do it," Hinata mumbled sarcastically but still flushed from the idea of getting an encouragement kiss.

"Really?"

"No!"

oOoOoOo

Kageyama touched his lips lightly. A goodbye kiss still lingering on its surface. The walk home wasn't too much but they both though it best that he go before the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon.

Yet it somehow felt like the sun was already gone.

His phone buzzed and for a second he panicked, not wanting to hear Hinata's desperate voice over the phone. But it was a text.

**_Dumbass Hina_**

_I miss you_

Hinata was going to be the death of him. He was very happy to let that happen.

He sent a text back: _Good. Make sure you dream of me tonight. ;)_

He wondered if this was what people called the "honeymoon stage". That glittering feeling he always got with Hinata. His genuine and general—but definitely normal— obsession with him. Are those things that would fade?

Kageyama shook his head. Maybe it would, maybe time would tell. But maybe, when you find your true soulmate, the colors don't fade. Maybe they get brighter; saturated by the hues of true loves.

He skipped in a step in response to his giddy feelings, looking up and around for anyone who might have witnessed him acting like a lovesick fool.

Which wouldn't be wrong just...

not their business.

_Buzz_

Kageyama laughed at his phone. He was beyond anything he knew.

oOoOoOo

Hinata bit his lip, imagining Kageyama there. He hated to see him go but it was impossible to ruin his new and improved mood. He spun, tricking himself into thinking he was cleaning his room as he just moved things around.

He held his phone, contemplating a text before sending it: _I miss you_

He did say he liked it when it was a lot. Right? This wasn't even a lot it was just true.

He hummed a song and put his crow on the pillow of his "made" bed. He named the crow Grumpy after no one specifically, of course. He couldn't help jumping into his bed only to immediately roll off for his phone.

**_~Tobio3~_**

_Good. Make sure you dream of me tonight. ;)_

Is this what vanity is?

No, that's definitely another person.

_He's flirting._

Hinata giggled and completely messed up his bed so he could hide under the covers with his phone. He had never really been in love with a person before. He didn't think he could feel that way with anyone else either. Just his Tobio.

He responded after writing and deleting only three times:

You're supposed to miss me too! ●︿●

God, he was giddy. He felt his cheeks burning and hurting from smiling. He sort of wanted everyone to know, too. To say, "Kageyama Tobio is mine!" to the world. He figured the team first would probably be fine, he wasn't sure if Tobio would agree—it might be too much all at once.

He rolled over into a burrito instead of a dome, still managing to look at his phone.

**_~Tobio3~_**

_Every second_


	7. Everything's Obvious

**Everything's Obvious**

The last thing Hinata wanted to do was hide their relationship in any way, especially from the team. He wasn't sure, however, how to go about letting them know. So, he figured that the easiest way to handle it... was to act like everyone already knew.

That being said;

Kageyama was not aware of this plan.

"Morning!" Hinata called as he walked into the equipment/locker room to change for practice. He was a little more bundled up for the weather than usual, with a bright orange scarf that complimented his hair. Daichi had just walked out to unlock the gym so that only left the setter in the room.

Hinata was pretty sure the others would be arriving in seconds. But he wasn't going to just jump in and shock them, it had to be casual—and cool! But especially casual so they're almost confused if it's always been that way.

"Hey, Hi—Shou-Hina..." Kageyama furrowed his brows then settled for, "dumbass". He unbuttoned his shirt, looking at Hinata knowingly.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" Hinata declared matter-of-factly, hands balled in fists and on his hips as if he were some sort of general.

Kageyama's mouth curled into a smile but he feigned naivety as he pulled a shirt on, "Yeah? What's that?"

Hinata squinted his eyes at him and he unlocked his locker, "yeah,_ play innocent_". He unwrapped his scarf and pointedly gestured to his love bitten neck.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE ANY MARKS," his face went red but not from anger, "I didn't notice them until this morning. My mom _laughed_ at me, jeez, it was so embarrassing".

"You telling me not to made doing it _so much better_," Snickered the setter.

"Stop laughing, I'm mad!" Hinata tried being serious but his forced frown slipped into a smile as he couldn't help but laugh. He got his shirt off and replaced with one more suitable for practice. He was probably going to keep his track jacket on to hide the hickeys for now, it was a chilly day anyway.

Daichi walked back in, shortly followed by Suga.

Kageyama looked at Sugawara, Daichi looked at Suga, Suga looked at Kageyama then at Hinata who didn't pay attention.

He smiled his gentle smile, that lightbulb in his head already on "good morning. I hope you had a nice break".

"Mornin!" Hinata said cheerily, getting his shoes on, "Hey yamayama-kun, let's go ahead!" He dashed out the room, quickly followed by the setter who was equally determined to be first.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Daichi asked Suga with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm not my place to say," Suga said, pulling his shoes off, "I have a feeling you'll know soon enough,anyway".

"First!" Hinata slammed through the doors, swiftly turning to gloat.

"You left without warning how is that fair?!" Kageyama countered, letting the door close behind him.

Hinata squeezed his face together so he looked like a fish in an exaggerated shocked expression, "oh no! Poor Kageyama wasn't prepared! Boohoo!"

"Come here," Kageyama growled, closing the gap between them.

Hinata didn't move. Instead, he wiggled his shoulders, biting his bottom lip with a smirk, "whatcha gonna do? Bop me?"

Kageyama smacked him in the back of his head, "dumbass".

Hinata put his hands on his head, squinting his eyes, "owwwie owwwwowoww". He looked up at Kageyama with a pout.

"...was that too hard?" Kageyama muttered after a moment. Obviously he didn't want to actually hurt him.

Hinata grinned and playfully pulled Kageyama towards the ball rack, "oh, you feel bad now, huh?"

"I didn't say that," the younger boy said, letting himself be pulled.

Hinata grabbed a ball, pushing it onto the taller's chest. Kageyama brought his hands up to hold the ball, his fingers laying over Hinata's but his eyes staying on his teammate.

"Make it up to me with extra tosses," Hinata ordered, pressing his own chest on the ball but having to tip toe to do so.

"Yeah, sure," Kageyama muttered, instinctively leaning in closer.. and closer.

The door opened and they both simultaneously turned to see Asahi standing there with a small, awkward smile and an arm holding the door.

He dropped his arm his expression never changing.

"Sorry".

The door shut, _clang!_, with him outside, staring at a spot on the door.

Hinata and Kageyama looked back to each other with wide eyes.

A beat.

They took a step away before just _fucking losing it._

Asahi stood outside in confusion for a moment before he put the pieces together because they were definitely about to kiss and he definitely was interrupting. The lightbulb in his head flickered on.

He walked back in, "actually I should be in here..."

"Yeah, you should," Hinata said, still stifling laughter as he passed casually to his setter.

Well, that was something.

Eventually the others all filed in for practice.

oOoOoOo

Kageyama scribbled in a notebook, having already wasted a good number of pages trying to write Hinata a note. He wasn't very worried about class, since either way he'd be lost.

But this was rough. How could Hinata get him to do this? Jeez.

What was he even supposed to write? Just a love letter? Or a poem? Or anything? Did it matter?

After struggling for what seemed like an eternity, Kageyama finally finished his note a good 10 minutes before next period. He folded it in half longways then spent time rolling it into a tight scroll before tying it with a rubber band.

Hinata better appreciate him.

When the time came to switch classes he deliberately went towards where he would find his boyfriend. He found him talking to one of his friends, which was sort of annoying. That annoyance faded away when Hinata saw him and lit up like with no one else.

_Yeah, that's right, Hinata's friends, I'm his favorite._

He watched Hinata tell his friends he'd see them shortly before bouncing over to Kageyama.

"Hi," Hinata swayed as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Hey," Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck then took Hinata's hand and put the note in it, "there you go, see you later".

"Wah-wait!" Hinata stopped him by grabbing his arm, "What is this?"

"You asked me to give you notes, didn't you?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes.

"Oh... " Hinata looked down and the rolled up piece of paper then back up to the taller boy, "to be honest I didn't expect you to _actually_ do it".

Kageyama frowned, glaring actual daggers, "are you kidding me?"

The orange crow laughed nervously, "well..." He smiled, a light blush on his cheeks, "that just means it makes me even happier that you did. Really really. "

Kageyama nodded, "okay...just don't read that when I'm around." He turned to leave again but felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over his shoulder at Hinata, who was smiling shyly at the floor.

"You make me the happiest, Tobio"

Yep, definitely worth it.

oOoOoOo

"Did you see that, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asked his friend as he leaned against the windowsill in the hallway. He just witnessed the King and the Shrimp acting strange in the hallway. And suspicious behavior equals blackmail material.

"Hm? No, sorry?" Yamaguchi looked up and around, "what?"

"Kageyama just gave Hinata something, look at him," Tsukishima pointed with his chin, slyly watching from the corner of his eyes. Yamaguchi stood next to him, a little less sly but he at least looked like he was talking to Tsukishima instead.

Hinata blushed and laughed, hopping on the balls of his feet happily before pulling out his phone out and taking a picture of the note. He proceeded to casually put it in the trash, looking around before moving on to class.

"What's that about?" Yamaguchi questioned, looking back to his taller friend.

"Let's find out," Tsukishima wandered over to the trash, the note very clear on top, "take it"

"Uh.." Yamaguchi looked at him, "okay, Tsukki..." he grabbed the note, trying a bit too hard to be casual about it. After rolling it open he stood next to his bestie so they could both read it.

Tsukki snickered as if Lucifer himself possessed him, the lightbulb in his mind turning on

"Oh..." Yamaguchi blushed, his light zapping on almost instantaneously, he looked at Tsukki uncertainly, "this seems really private, Tsukki..."

"Little Hinata should have been more careful," Tsukki sniggered.

oOoOoOo

[_a few moments earlier_ ]

Hinata watched Kageyama go then looked to the paper in his hand. _HOW CUTE._ Hinata barely held it together as he pulled the rubber band off and unrolled and unfolded the paper.

He read:

_To my dear Dumbass,_

_I wasted 27 pieces of paper trying to write you a note. So if you ever have doubts about what I feel just remember I'd singlehandedly destroy the planet for you._

_See, it's hard because nothing I write is good enough to give you. I tried to write you a haiku but it usually ended up badly like:_

_Beautiful Shouyou_

_Is such a fucking dumbass _

_Making me like him_

_So... Clearly that's no good. _

_I'm trying hard for you, I bet you think it's cute. I hope it makes you smile. Even though I'm no good at it. So I want you to let me kiss you during lunch as compensation for my effort. And so I can see you blush... that face makes me crazy. _

_I can't believe I'm doing this, jeez... I guess this is love. Only with you._

_Anyway, I'll see you soon._

_Your Love, _

_Tobio ;)_

_P.S. You better throw this note in the fucking trash._

Hinata laughed, face red, and bit his lip. That giddy feeling came again, making him bounce. He would follow the directions but he had to at least take a picture. He did so before throwing the note in the trash and heading to his next class.

oOoOoOo

"Yamayama!"Hinata called as soon as he saw the blue eyed crow at their usual spot for lunch.

"Natanata?" Kageyama pated his ears like Hinata was being too loud and pulled his lunch out. He was a bit anxious to see what Hinata thought of the note.

"Share your lunch with me I forgot mine," Hinata said, sliding onto the bench close to Kageyama.

"Is that all you have to say?" Kageyama grumbled but was prepared to share. Luckily he usually brought a bit extra.

Hinata didn't look at him and grabbed one of Kageyama's snacks, stuffing his face.

"...was it that bad that you're mad at me?"

Hinata shook his head and mumbled a full-mouthed, "no...". He focused his brown eyes onto the taller boy and swallowed, face completely flushed red but with strong eyes, "it made me so happy. Ive just...been thinking about kissing you since... and I made myself nervous."

"Ah," Kageyama chuckled in amusement. "you don't have to feel nervous with me," he ran his fingers through the back of Hinata's hair, massaging his scalp in a comforting manner, "I'll take care of you."

Well_ that_ didn't help. Hinata stuffed his face some more.

"Don't eat all of it dumbass!" Kageyama growled, stuffing his own face like it was a competition.

Once lunch was done Kageyama put everything away, looking sideways at his partner.

"I saw a cool dragonfly on my way to school this morning," Hinata mentioned, sliding his hand into Kageyama's and getting his bag. He may or may not have been trying to find a distraction.

They stood from their spot, Hinata a bit behind since he needed to grab his bag, then went towards the side of the gym.

"Uh huh?" Kageyama watched his decoy intently as he playfully swung their hands and looked around at everything that moved. He was literally the cutest thing Kageyama had ever seen ever.

"Yeah! It was just like _nyyoom_," he made a gesture with his hand like a car passing by, "I tried to race it but I almost rode into a bush".

"That would have been hilarious," Kageyama shook his head like he was disappointed, "but you should be more careful, dumbass. What if you got hurt?"

"You'd make me better, right?" Hinata giggled with a sing-song voice "take care of me".

Hinata didn't notice Kageyama stop. Suddenly his body was jerked to a halt by by the anchor, a yelp escaping his lips, "What the _heckity heck,_ Tobio".

"I'll take care of you, but be careful cause I can't fix you not being able to play volleyball anymore," Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, pressing their foreheads together. He grabbed his other hand so they formed a ring, "and I can't play as well without you, so I will never forgive you."

"..okay," Hinata whispered.

He could feel Kageyama's breath on his lips.

"Tell me you understand." Kageyama intertwined the fingers of both of their hands.

"I understand." Hinata mumbled. He tip-toed the last bit of space between them, smashing their lips together a little too eagerly.

Kageyama couldn't resist laughing at his eagerness, the chuckles escaping against his lips.

Hinata pouted and pulled away, "are you laughing at me?"

"Oh, one hundred percent," the black haired setter let go of Hinata's hands in preference for wrapping them around his waist.

"...you know what, jerk?!" Hinata huffed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck. He jumped smoothly, easily wrapping his strong legs around the others waist, "This is payback!"

"Payback?" Kageyama questioned, holding him up and taking the chance to press him against the side of the building. Definitely didn't feel like a bad thing. Not even a little. _At all_.

"Yes." Hinata kissed the edge of his lips, running light hands on the back of his neck, "we're going to match".

Kageyama shivered, swallowing hard, "whatever you want...".

Daichi could hear laughter coming from the side of the gym. He was planning on cleaning some things out during the free lunch time but the laughter was curious. This wasn't the usual place that students went to for ..alone time, not that he would know, really. Vaguely.

Had it been anywhere else he may have let it slide, but this was the _gym_ damn it and it needed to be treated with respect. He walked to the side, completely intending on stopping any canoodling going on.

But.

Those where two people he didn't expect to see.

What Suga said to him earlier suddenly made sense as the lightbulb in his brain blinked to life.

He realized he'd froze right in sight, contemplating how to handle the situation. He settled on passively mentioning later that _thEy CaNt Do tHaT tHeRe!_ He might have to have a talk with them in general... maybe with Suga's help.

Daichi sighed, stepping back out of sight. He could get the first years to clean up later.

oOoOoOo

Hinata pouted that Kageyama was going to wear his track jacket even though it didn't seem like a conscious decision. He got over it in seconds.

"I'm so ready!" Hinata jumped with high knees, smacking them against his hands while mid air.

Everyone was there except Tanaka, who would probably be there very soon.

"Oh good, you two are here," Daichi smiled but there was something sort of scary about him.

"Uh huh?" Hinata kept jumping.

"Hey Suga, don't you think there's been a problem lately with couples sneaking off to be _sweet_ where they shouldn't be? I actually found a couple in this area" Daichi shook his head in disapproval.

Suga looked up from tying his shoes, "huh? Yes, I guess?"

Hinata planted his feet on the ground, looking at Kageyama with wide eyes.

Kageyama twirled a ball in his hands, "... I'm sure it won't happen again".

Hinata pouted.

"In this area.." Kageyama added upon seeing his partner.

"Mmhm," Daichi offered a hand to Suga to help him up and to have a word.

"I feel like something's going on that I have no idea about," Noya commented to Asahi with a big stretch.

"Eh hehheh..." Asahi shrugged, unsure if what _he_ knew was the_ thing_ that was going around that was going on. He was just gonna try his best.

"I'm here!" Tanaka announced while bursting through the door. Although Hinata wasn't really paying attention.

See, there was this strange dark aura coming from behind him, specifically in the direction of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He looked at them, Tsukishima with a smirk like the grinch.

"Yamayama," Hinata muttered, pulling at the taller boy and hiding behind him, "Tsukishima is making me uncomfortable"

Kageyama glared at Tsukki, putting a hand lightly on Hinata's head, "what's your problem?"

"Oh nothing," Tsukki chuckled then looked to Yamaguchi, lowering his voice so only he could hear, "isn't that cute, him being a protective boyfriend".

"I kinda think it is..." Yamaguchi admitted.

"Tsk."

They began their usual drills, splitting into pairs to start with ball throws and passing drills. The pairs stood across from each other, warming up their hitting arm by merely throwing the ball back and forth. They switched to passing after a few minutes, getting more difficult with each other as they got warm.

They switched to different groups for more specialized practice though generally being on the same page.

"Come at me!" Noya challenged everyone, knees bent so his body was close to the ground and arms away from his body for faster reach.

He was bombarded by three spikes all at once.

He dove for the two that were closest together, managing to receive one and save one with an extended foot. He sighed and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his team as if he was just betrayed.

"Let's play a game called _torment the Libero_," Tanaka said in sing-song, high fiving the closest betrayer who happened to be a grinning Hinata.

Tanaka squinted at him, finally noticing the marks on his neck. His mouth curling into a proud smirk, "Hinata...do you have a girlfriend?"

"Um ... no?" His hand shot up to his neck. Hinata answered honestly, confused as to why he would have a girlfriend when he much rather have Kageyama.

Noya slid under the net to the other side, "What? A girlfriend? Did you say girlfriend? You have a girlfriend, how did you do it?" Noya jumped side to side, foot to foot.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I said," Hinata laughed, looking at Kageyama.

"Yeah, he definitely doesn't have a _GIRL_friend," Tsukishima said smugly like he knew all the secrets of the world. Yamaguchi snickered behind him, covering his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Then what's with all those,ehh?" Tanaka gestured to his neck, not believing a word of it.

Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh..." he looked at Kageyama again for help.

Kageyama served the ball he was holding over the net before walking up to the decoy and grabbing his shirt, "he doesn't have a girlfriend because if he did I would be _very_ upset".

Well, that wasn't what he expected but.

Tanaka shrugged, "fine _fine_ don't tell me I don't care. Nope don't care at all, I'm cool" he turned away. Definitely offended.

Noya stood there, still very suspicious, "hmmm... there's something going on that I'm missing, I swear. Why is no one saying anything ".

Hinata tried to pry Kageyama's hand from himself, glancing at Noya. He just really wanted everyone to know already. He reached to Kageyama and unzipped his track jacket, pulling at one side until it fell off his shoulders.

Kageyama just stared at him in confusion.

Noya looked at Kageyama looked at Hinata looked at Noya.

Noya's eyes darted back and forth between them and the marks that riddled their necks. The lightbulb.

"Ohhhhhh..."

"Jeez, Hinata what are you trying to do?" Kageyama muttered.

Hinata smiled innocently.

"Hey, you two, quit messing around," Daichi called to them, throwing a ball towards them to make them separate.

Noya dashed to Asahi excitedly, now that he's in the know.

"Toss to me!" Hinata bounced after dodging the Daichi attack, a plan in his mind, "quick!"

"Sure.." Kageyama grabbed a ball, the others sort of scattering out the way cause they knew what was in store.

Hinata went further back and made brief eye contact with Kageyama who was watching him from the corner of his eye.

Hinata planted a foot hard on the ground and propelled himself forward, pulling his arms back and bending his knees at the perfect distance from the net. He shot up, his reach high.

Kageyama's toss reached his spike point, stopping there for less than a second before Hinata slammed it down, aiming it for the middle corner on the other side. It hit with a hard _thwack!_

He landed with bent knees and grinned back at Kageyama.

"Nice!" They said in unison to each other.

Tanaka nodded in approval, "I think you guys might be getting even faster, it's like you become the same person". Tanaka gave Hinata a high five.

Hinata made it a point to smile wide at his praise.

"Hey, Hinata," Kageyama almost huffed but played it cool, his hands up for a double high five.

"Yeah!" Hinata ran to him, hands outstretched. He purposely missed his hands, instead tackling him in a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek, "nice job, Tobio!"

Kageyama held onto him, face going red as he looked to the others. They were staring... but strangely weren't as surprised as he expected. Not even Ennoshita was surprised and no one knew how _he_ found out. Everyone was taking it with barely a reaction for the circumstances.

Except Tanaka.

Tanaka's jaw dropped so far to the ground he actually tasted dirt.

The last lights flicked on.

Tsukki crossed his arms, "Tsk, did everyone know? That ruins it".

"Really?" Hinata laughed, "And here I thought no one would ever catch on".

"No it's obvious", Daichi said, "we just don't care, get back to drills, come on". He made a look at them that screamed, 'talk to me later' and moved on.

Kageyama dropped Hinata to his feet, almost in a trance, in shock, who knows. His heart was beating hard, "that was too much praise, Hina, I've got such a rush I feel like I just jumped out of a plane".

He made fists with his hands, bringing his arms down and back. The energy was coursing through him, "right! let me toss to you again!"


	8. Before Everything

**Before Everything**

Daichi didn't say anything that they didn't already know. They knew that if anything bad happened with their relationship it could effect their game. But they didn't think that would happen at all. They might fight, yeah, but they did that anyway—there wasn't really a difference. Hell, it might have even gotten better.

Their love for each other came from the love for the game. They lived for making each other better and being better for each other. Nothing could mess that up.

Because if soulmates existed, they were definitely each other's.

That was obvious.

oOoOoOo

[_Before Everything_]

He didn't know when it happened. It was something that grew steadily but, at the same time, happened all at once. Something that was always there but suddenly just came into existence.

Everything, all at once.

"Oi, Hinata, watch out," Kageyama called a bit too late, a volleyball hitting the brown eyed boy hard on the side of the head.

Hinata sat up from hugging the floor, the confusion and disorientation clear on his face. He tried getting up too soon, falling over and into the abdomen of a certain setter who jogged over as soon as he dropped.

Kageyama grabbed his upper arms hard so he wouldn't fall over, "get it together. Where has your head been today?"

"Kageyama is that you?" Hinata slurred his words, "Kageyama... I... I love volleyball so much..."

"You're an idiot," Kageyama let him go, "get my ball back".

The orange haired boy shook out his disorientation with a frown, crossing his arms, "well since you asked so nicely".

He grabbed the ball that rolled a bit away into a soft patch of grass. He tossed it back with a little bit of attitude.

It was already dark but recently he and Kageyama had been finding good reasons to stay after practice and get extra tosses in. The courtyard was lit with a tall lamp post, barely giving them enough light yet it still wasn't enough to stop them.

Kageyama bounced the ball, squinting at Hinata, "ready now?"

Hinata nodded with determination, knees bent and hands together in preparation for a receive.

Kageyama took some steps back then forward to jump serve to him.

Hinata received the ball, hitting it back in the general direction of Kageyama before running forward at a random direction.

Kageyama slid and pivoted smoothly to line himself under the ball and in the direction that Hinata decided to run. He tossed it in time with Hinata for a spike.

The _thwack_ that resulted was music to their ears.

"How was that?" Hinata turned to Kageyama, the dust that he kicked up still drifting away.

Kageyama was staring at him, something strange in his eyes. His gaze made Hinata's heart jump.

The look was gone in a second, replaced with a mildly annoyed expression, "... uhh _good?_?" He jogged to get the ball a bit away, his back to the decoy.

"Why you gotta say it like that?" Hinata kicked up more dirt in frustration, "I personally think you're super awesome..—"

He panicked for a second, eyes seeming like they doubled in size, "—like in volleyball! yeah you do... a good job...". He was pretty sure Kageyama didn't misunderstand what he said but... _yeah,_he was glad his back was turned.

Kageyama picked up his volleyball, spinning it in his hands and smiling to himself, "I know what you mean".

He turned and walked back to him, his usual scowl back on his face, "you did well".

He offered a single high five since his other hand was occupied.

Hinata lit up, smacking the taller boy's hand excitedly... then a couple more times in a row.

Kageyama glared at him in annoyance, grabbing his hand, "quit it, you jackass".

"Hey! How about you quit it!" Hinata tried to pull his hand away but also kinda didn't. He purposely knocked the ball out of Kageyama's hand which only prompted Kageyama to grab the wrist of his other hand.

Hinata huffed, deciding to use his own concern as ammo, "if people saw they might think you wanted to hold my hand".

Kageyama froze for a second, Hinata couldn't read his expression. He let go.

"I'm going home," Kageyama muttered, grabbing his ball and then his bag. He started walking, not looking back even when he heard shuffling of a bag and a bike. Not even when the familiar footsteps he could make out in a crowd grew louder. Not even when he wanted to.

Hinata caught up to him after a second, slowing down to match his pace.

"Are you mad at me?" Hinata asked after a long moment of silence.

"No"

"You kinda seem mad"

"I'm not"

Silence.

...

...

"Are you sure cause—"

"_Holy shit_ I'm about to be" Kageyama sighed, "I'm not mad at you, Hinata. Okay?"

"Okay!" Hinata smiled, looking at Kageyama's profile against the starry night sky. He was so handsome. He used to think he was envious of how attractive he was—that was until he realized he was only jealous because he didn't have Kageyama to himself. He still didn't. So he was still jealous. But at least he knew now.

"Kageyama?" Hinata prompted, not looking away from the taller boy as he looked down at him.

"Hm?"

"Why don't we hang out outside of volleyball?" Hinata asked, adjusting the grip on his bike.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, "do we have any reason to?"

The orange haired boy shrugged, cocking his head to the side to look more directly at Kageyama's face "I mean, we're friends?" That's what friends do!

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure we spend a lot of time together already. What would we even do besides volleyball? Or eat?" Basically all they did regardless.

"A lot of things! We can watch movies... or just hang out. Oh maybe we can study together and make it a game so that it's interesting and we don't fail" Hinata suggested with a shrug, "most of what I do kinda relates to volleyball in some way so? I dunno. We're just always specifically practicing".

"Well, If we're together why not practice?" Kageyama countered, pretty sure he could barely keep it together being around the cutie for this long as is.

"Well what if we're tired? Like we practiced all day so we just wanna relax," Hinata skipped a little.

"Um we go home?" Kageyama let out a laugh, "what, you wanna nap together?"

Hinata shook his head wildly, a light pink blush making its debut, "that's not what I mean! Why are you being difficult?"

They were steadily approaching where they would have to split up, both of them sort of slowing down but neither of them noticing. They were both so secretly in love that they barely knew for themselves.

"We can study together at my place whenever, okay?" Kageyama gave in, "I just don't understand why you want to"

They reached the intersection.

"Because!" Hinata got on his bike, showing all his pearly whites and looking over his shoulder, "like I said, I think you're awesome, Kageyama!"

oOoOoOo

Kageyama sat at his desk, his laptop open in front of him as he typed in in the search bar:

_Is it possible to be allergic to a specific person?_

Enter.

He clicked the first link and skimmed the possibilities.

_It could be hair_, he thought. But that wouldn't be a specific person. And none of the symptoms were really matching. He figured if anything he can type in the symptoms themselves.

_My heart beats really fast around a specific person_

Enter

He stared at the results, not sure what he was expecting.

He closed his laptop and sighed. It just didn't feel right. Maybe it was because seeing it typed out like that felt so artificial. Maybe nothing felt right when he wasn't with Hinata.

It didn't really matter if there were words for what it was, he couldn't let it mean anything. It would just make both of them confused and two confused idiots just leads to disaster. That was science.

But it was so hard to resist.

Hinata looked so warm and cute all of the time. Even when he was annoying. It was unreal, sometimes. He sort of felt like he was high when he was with Hinata, especially when they did their quick well or when Hinata praised him. Something about him... just something..._ everything._

It was almost like a dream.

oOoOoOo

"Do you mean it?" Hinata looked up at Kageyama. Their arms kept accidentally touching as they walked but neither of them made space between.

Kageyama nodded, "yeah, I have some math homework I need to do, too. Not that you'd be any help".

"Yeah, you're _super_ right," Hinata couldn't help smiling. He was going to Study with Kageyama!

Kageyama suggested the library instead of his house since he was less likely to do something stupid that he regretted if they were in public.

"I don't think I've ever been in a library in my life," Hinata looked around in awe at the shelves of books.

"That explains a lot. But, same." He looked around for a place to sit, preferably a corner out of the way. They found a table near the back and by a window. They were by some history books or something that neither of them were really paying attention to.

Hinata threw all of his stuff on the table, sitting in a chair across from Kageyama. The black haired crow moved his stuff into a pile so they wouldn't get it all mixed up.

Hinata got up after a couple minutes, an inability to stay still, and looked at the books.

Kageyama stared at the math problems, wondering how many questions he'd get right if he put _10_ for all of them.

"Hey Kageyama!" Hinata whispered, plopping a large and very heavy book on the table, "look at this monster".

"Holy shit," Kageyama muttered, "it looks like it weighs as much as you"

Hinata propped it up in front of himself and sat down. The only thing visible from Kageyama's perspective was a few spikes of orange hair.

He slowly rose up so his eyes appeared from behind the book, looking directly at his setter.

He was sunrise.

"Hi..." Kageyama said breathily, raising his eyebrows and eyeing him in amusement.

Hinata's eyes creased and Kageyama could tell he was smiling behind that book before he sat down again and disappeared. He lost sight of the spikes as Hinata leaned over and scribbled on some blank paper.

Hinata tried tearing the paper quietly but ended up giving up and just going for it. After a moment he peeked over the book again, looking at his teammate.

Dark blue eyes looked back, giving him his full attention. He knew from the start they weren't actually going to end up studying at all.

Brown eyes disappeared again, the sound of rustling paper and mysteries emanating from behind the book barrier.

Little paper puppets appeared from the other side. They were drawings that were attached to pencils using paper clips: bent so they could be stabbed into the eraser. They looked like they were supposed to be drawings of both Hinata and himself. One with an exaggerated frown and another with an exaggerated smile.

Hinata hummed, making his puppet 'walk' casually, "lalala~"

The puppets bumped into each other.

"Woah!" Hinata said then lowered his voice, "Oi, Hinata watch where you're going! Are you trying to pick a fight?!"

Kageyama chuckled, watching Hinata make the puppets bicker. They made up almost instantly when Hinata introduced a paper volleyball to the mix, taping it to Kageyama's puppet.

"Hey, Kageyama, toss to me?" Hinata said through his puppet. He lowered his voice again, just generally sounding grumpy whenever he mimicked Kageyama, "of course I'll toss to you Hinata, you're the best and I like how you jump high."

"Kageyama you're being so cute!" Hinata made his puppet say, actually laughing.

"Alright, give me that" Kageyama objected, reaching over the table and the book to grab his own puppet. He twisted it so it faced Hinata instead.

"It's not cute," he made his puppet say, "it's just the truth".

Hinata's puppet and Hinata paused. A warm happiness almost overwhelmed him. He bounced his puppet as he spoke, "thank you, Kageyama..."

He made his puppet press against Kageyama's for a second.

"That was a high five," Hinata muttered.

Definitely not a kiss...

Kageyama blew air through his nose in a quiet, amused laugh, "got it."

He dreamed it was a kiss.

It was a surprise that their hearts didn't burst sooner. Though they were content to live unknowingly in mutual unrequited love, their ability to contain something they've never felt wasn't boundless.

It was too much like trying to contain the sun in a vessel that couldn't handle the heat of nuclear fusion. Or holding the entire ocean in cupped hands like that was ever enough.

Whether they could travel to the ends of the universe without a word of it was never a question. Because Kageyama wanted to melt into the suns fire. And Hinata abandoned trying to hold the ocean in his hands to swim in it instead. They would travel to the ends of the universe for the sole purpose of saying the words.

And that was everything they wanted.


	9. I'd Give You Everything

**I'd Give You Everything**

"Put your arms up and close your eyes," Kageyama ordered. He reached into his bag but wasn't going to do anything until Hinata followed directions.

"Uh? Sure...don't try anything weird..." Hinata lifted his arms and closed his eyes.

The taller boy feigned punching him to make sure he wasn't looking. He then pulled a hoodie out of his bag and threw it over Hinata's arms and head.

"Huh?" Hinata's voice was muffled, he had gotten his arms through but his head was struggling.

Kageyama pulled it down all the way, Hinata's head popping out.

"There you are," the black haired crow laughed and patted his messy orange hair.

Brown eyes sparkled, "your hoodie!" He snuggled the too long arms to himself, breathing in Kageyama's smell, "perfect".

"Yeah, perfectly disgusting," Tsukishima commented, closing his locker.

"What?! How about shut up," Kageyama snapped at him, resembling a protective bulldog.

"DON'T WORRY, BABE, I GOT THIS," Hinata walked in front of Kageyama, channeling some sort of royal confidence from his hoodie. He pointed a finger at Tsukki, except the sleeves were too long so all anyone saw was floppy fabric.

Tsukki looked at him expectantly, suddenly looking as tall as a building.

"You're just jealous!" Hinata huffed.

"What? No."

Hinata dropped his arm, "uhhhh". He turned when he heard snickering behind him, looking up at his partner.

Kageyama cleared his throat, "n—ni..nice one".

"DON'T LIE BAKEGEYAMA" Hinata waved his arms wildly, the extra fabric flapping in the air, "you try to do better!"

"No. Sounds like a waste of time," Tsukki said before anyone else could speak then patted Hinata on the head, "good job today".

"Oh, uh yeah, Thank you! You did well, too!" Hinata was about to turn but felt another hand on his head as soon as Tsukishima turned to leave.

"Let me clean this up," Kageyama rubbed his head and muttered something under his breath. Hinata was 100% sure he was performing an exorcism.

Yamaguchi looked at them distractedly then grabbed his bags and zipped away when he noticed Tsukki leaving, "bye, everyone! Wait up, Tsukki!"

"Bye!" Hinata called out to him, pulling Kageyama's hand off him and turning on his heel.

"You handled that well "babe"," Kageyama grabbed his bag.

Hinata narrowed his eyes, grumbling, "you're only intimidating to others cause you have such a scary face".

"What did you say, punk?"

"Eh! I said I love your face a lot!"

oOoOoOo

"Hey, Yamayamakun?" Hinata swung their hands that were laced together in the sleeve of the hoodie.

Kageyama looked at him, growing more fond of that nickname every time he used it.

"What happens after? Like after school when we graduate? With us? And everything?" The older boy asked quietly, squeezing Kageyama's hand hard.

Kageyama thought for a moment, squeezing back instinctively and looking up to the sky, "college? I'd like to go to the same one as you with a good volleyball team if we don't end up failing all our classes. And I think... most people get married? So, we should get married."

When he didn't hear a response he turned to look at Hinata.

"Wha-wha—wha wha" Hinata couldn't say anything, mouth open wide and eyes looking like they were trying to fly away from his face.

Kageyama flicked him in the nose.

"Muh—married?" Hinata spat out, his body trying to figure out if he should blush or go pale from shock.

"Ah, I broke him..." Kageyama said to himself before bringing Hinata's hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles lightly, "is it that serious?"

"'Is it that serious' he says!" Hinata yelled into the sky. Some dogs in the distance barked in response.

"You're overreacting, be quiet it's too late to be so loud," he used his free hand to tap at the ear closest to the shorter boy.

"Overreacting?!" Hinata overacted at the idea that he was overreacting.

"JUST SAY YOU'LL MARRY ME, DUMBASS," Kageyama growled equally as loudly as Hinata, causing another dog uproar.

"Okay! Okay! I wanna marry you eventually, I was just shocked, okay, quit attacking me," Hinata pouted, "we have to do two proposals though, where I ask you and you ask me. So that I can beat you at proposing".

"Okay, but you _won't_," Kageyama countered, "also your hand is sweaty did you really get that nervous?"

He loosened his hand to let go but the shorter boy just grabbed on harder.

"Your fault so you get to deal with it," Hinata really just didn't want to let go. He leaned his bike at the start of the bridge, hopping down to the grassy area with Kageyama in hand.

They plopped down next to each other, lightly leaning together.

"Is there a reason why you asked me that question?" Kageyama whispered to his teammate, leaning his head on the fluffy mess of orange.

"I... I don't know. I was just thinking that... one day all of this," he gestured vaguely to them and the universe, "is gonna be a memory one day. And we're going to get older and graduate eventually. I don't really mind change, change is good a lot of the time, change is how you improve. But even though I don't mind change, I don't want things to be _different_. I just wanna keep... these bonds. It's kind of bittersweet I guess?"

The setter nodded slowly, "but when you look back that doesn't mean you'll be sad about things not staying the same? Because I'm sure wherever you are and whatever you're doing will make you happy, too. If you keep living day by day like you do, in the moment, it would be hard to tell that anything is changing at all. It's only different when you start remembering how it used to be. But no matter what happens, you're going to be amazing...And if _I_ can be a part of that, that will make me the happiest too."

Hinata snuggled into Kageyama's chest, burying his face and breathing in the warmth, "It's... kinda scary how much I need you. I don't know where I'd be without you. From the very first time I meet you, you've just done something to me. It's un-explainable."

"Un-explainable?" Kageyama whispered, hugging his soulmate close and rubbing his back in attempt to comfort him, "I don't know if I've ever actually said it before... but I'm in love with you. I love you. I love you. _I love you._ And you drive me _crazy_ but that just makes me _love you more_".

Hinata's shoulders shook as he couldn't help the tears and the sobs from coming.

"Are you crying?" Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders, gently pushing him back to he could see his face.

Too long sleeves wiped tear filled eyes, "I'm just really happy, I think". He laughed as the tears rolled, tackling Kageyama into soft grass with a kiss.

The setter kissed him back, cupping his face to wipe the tears away with his thumbs, "I see you cry so much. I guess I should be used to it by now, especially considering you cried in front of me the same day I met you."

Hinata nodded, smiling and composing himself a little, "Yeah I was upset then. But it's kinda funny cause when I think about it now... it's a different feeling like ...hope and happiness. You gave me something more to hold onto."

"Can you tell me more things I can do to make you happy?" the setter asked eagerly, desperate to prove himself.

"What? What do you mean?" Hinata squinted his eyes in confusion, "like... the _rules not rules_?"

Kageyama nodded curtly.

"Tobio... you do realize it's the fact that it's _you_ that makes me happy, right? You don't have to do anything special all the time, you just have to ... be Tobio. I would be happy if you found a _rock_ you thought was cool and showed me it. Like, I_ really_ don't care about a rock. I would only care that you wanted to show me. Does that make sense?" Hinata blabbed trying to explain everything he meant.

"I understand," Kageyama said after a moment, "I still wanna do everything I can..."

Orange hair bobbed up and down as Hinata nodded, "I think that's just part of being you, hm? So, do whatever you feel? Don't think too much about it, it shouldn't stress you out... I don't think stuff is really the point, yeah?" Hinata massaged Kageyama's chest in thought, not very experienced in relationships himself.

Kageyama rubbed Hinata's thigh muscles with his knuckles, finally realizing that the bouncy boy was straddling his abdomen.

"Yeah..." kageyama started, eyeing his love, "but even so, if I could wrap up and give you something like '_everything_', I would".


	10. Take Away Everything

**Take Away Everything**

Kageyama couldn't get to sleep, thinking too much about what to do. Which was sort of exactly what Hinata told him he _shouldn't_ be doing. He could understand that he didn't have to do anything special to have Hinata be happy to be with him but at the same time he felt like he didn't deserve it. All he wanted was to give Hinata everything he deserved and he just didn't have enough to give.

Hinata was always there for him. But he was afraid that one day Hinata was going to realize he wasn't enough. He wondered if it was because of how much he loved him; that nothing could ever be enough to prove it.

He looked at his phone, his thumb hovering over the call symbol under "_Dumbass Hina_". It was late, he was probably sleeping. But Hinata would be more mad if he _didn't_, right? If he felt a need to talk to him but didn't.

He called.

And waited.

The ringing sounding in his ear.

Hinata picked up after a moment, his voice weary and barely audible, "Tobio? What is it? What time is it?"

"Shouyou..."Kageyama mumbled, "its late, sorry. I can't sleep" he gripped the phone tightly. Just hearing his voice was enough to make him feel instantly better.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." Kageyama sighed, leaning on the side wall that was against his bed, "I don't think I deserve you".

There was a pause, Kageyama could tell he was thinking.

"That's stupid," came the response.

"Awesome, thanks." Kageyama said sarcastically dropping his head back against the wall with a light thump.

"Tobio, I love you, and that's normal that you feel that, I think. I don't think we're ever going to feel like we deserve each other. But its about what you want. You're allowed to be selfish. Just like me; I'm going to be selfish and keep you even when I don't deserve you." Hinata steadily sounded more awake as he talked.

"But if you could do better than—"

Hinata cut him off, "don't you _dare_ say that. To me, there is no one better in the universe. _YOU_ are the one I wanna be with. I love _YOU_. And I will _ONLY_ love _YOU_ until I_ DIE_. Then I'll_ keep_ loving you as a ghost. You'd have to put me in a box and ship me to Antarctica to get rid of me. But I'll just come back by befriending a whale and riding it home to you".

Kageyama smiled a bit but sighed, "I don't want you to change your mind, though."

He could hear shifting over the phone, Hinata was probably sitting up more.

"I've already decided it. When have I ever changed my mind?" Hinata huffed, "Do you need me to come over there?"

Kageyama shook his head then remembered Hinata couldn't see, "No it's okay, it's too dark, I don't want something to happen".

A pause.

"Alright. Well...we've fought before because we didn't think we were being good enough for each other. Let's not do that again. You gotta trust me, man." Hinata shuffled some more, the sound of his phone being plugged into the charger sounded through the line.

"I know..I know," Kageyama hit his head on the wall a couple times, frustrated with himself.

"Is it stressing you out that much?" Hinata muttered, a heavy concern clear in his voice, "is it too much? Do we need to pull back a little? I know it hasn't been long since we first started being in a relationship like this".

"No... no I don't want to do that." Kageyama clenched his fist hard, closing his eyes tight, "I just really don't know what the hell I'm doing".

"I don't either," Hinata said quietly, "I just want to be with you. I don't want it to be complicated. I think we kinda just jumped into it without thinking—like we usually do."

There was silence for a moment. And it wasn't sad, wasn't happy, wasn't anything.

It just was but wasn't.

Like nothing.

And it was dark outside. So he couldn't see the sun.

"I don't mind that. I don't mind just jumping in. That's all I ever wanted. It's just like we're making up for all the time we wasted not telling each other how we felt," Kageyama finally said, desperately wanting Hinata there, "I don't know, maybe I am thinking about it too much. Is it really enough to just love you?"

Hinata's voice was soft, "that's all I need, believe me." He paused before adding, "let's take tomorrow to sort things out, okay? Maybe if we take a step back—have a full view of the court—then we can remind ourselves about what matters and just figure it out; Instead of complicating it with what we think it should be."

"Act like we're not together, then?" Kageyama clenched his teeth, "just tomorrow?"

"Yeah," his love's voice came through, "I think I wanna remind myself of how much that hurts"


	11. Nothing and Everything Else

**Nothing and Everything Else**

He missed.

For the third time.

In a row.

"It's oka—" Hinata started;

"It's not!," Kageyama growled, "are you kidding?"

Hinata walked over to him slowly and patted him on the arm rather than hug him like he wanted to, "I think it's me.. I almost keep running into the net"

Kageyama crossed his arms. He didn't know how to act. This idea was just fucking stupid and throwing them off. That line of friendship or relationship didn't exist anymore. Their friendship was always completely part of their relationship. Like friendship plus some more.

And it was fucking stupid because they were just _pretending_. But it still bothered him because he never wanted to act like he wasn't in love with Hinata again.

And to watch Hinata purposely act that way, too, still hurt.

Even if it was just pretend.

It just wasn't _right_. And he kept thinking about it and it wasn't _right._

And he kept missing his shot.

It wasn't right.

He shrugged Hinata off, "this is stupid."

The usually bouncy boy tried not to look hurt, "I know it's stupid, but..". He didn't know what to say.

"But what?" Kageyama tried not to yell, looking at his hands so he didn't have to see what Hinata's face looked like.

"The point is that this isn't what we want, right?" Hinata muttered.

"Yeah, _obviously_, Hinata. Don't we already know that," Kageyama brought his hands down in fists, finally looking at the older boy.

Hinata looked down but more importantly away from kageyama, eyes hidden,"I don't think you do. Not really."

"Just because I don't deserve you doesn't mean I don't want you," The taller huffed, keeping his voice low so they wouldn't attract attention.

"Stop saying that thinking it's about me, you idiot! This goes both ways here. Get it through your dumb head that I need you. " Hinata squeezed the volleyball in his hands, "I don't want you thinking that. I don't want you to stress over me. I want—"

"Then why are we doing this?" Kageyama cut him off flatly, his eyes narrowing hard, "this isn't being together"

"Because I don't know how else to show you," Hinata dropped the ball and watched it roll to the side, "I can't help feeling like it's my fault for making you think I wouldn't be happy unless you did things I wanted... so I wanted to prove that I only need you for me to be happy... but also ...punish myself for doing that to begin with."

Kageyama stared hard at him. They were just blaming themselves in circles. For

No reason. Stupid. Stupid. _So stupid._

And he couldn't bare to see Hinata upset.

But it was mostly his fault, really. He started this self blame game. He should have know Hinata would have to join in. They were always so competitive.

And he couldn't bare to see Hinata upset.

He still didn't see the point, when he could just take the blame _by himself_; And fix it so he can feel the sunshine again.

And he couldn't help the words that snapped out of his mouth,

"_Fine_. If you want to keep acting this way to teach some sort of stupid lesson then just fuck off. _Actually leave_. I don't want to even _look_ at you let alone _deal_ with this_ bullshit_. FUCK OFF".

And he couldn't bare to see Hinata upset.

And he couldn't bare to see Hinata upset.

And he couldn't bare to see Hinata cry.

And he didn't look when Hinata left.

oOoOoOo

Daichi sighed, watching Kageyama angrily throw a ball at the wall only for it to bounce back and hit him in the face.

He deserved that.

"This is exactly what I was afraid of." Daichi shook his head, looking at Suga, "I know they've fought before but it's never been about a relationship like this".

Suga thought for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, "I think that no matter what their relationship is, those two are drawn to each other. I don't think anything can actually get in between them, they always just forget they're fighting for each other. It's the simplest kind of love."

"Simple love for simple minds," Daichi stretched his arms, smiling when Suga laughed. They were about to pack up everything and head to class but he wondered if anyone should check on Hinata before then. There wasn't much time.

"Um... Can I ask you something..." Suga started quietly, also stretching his arms.

Kageyama touched his fingers to his nose, looking at them to see if he was bleeding. He really deserved that. No, he deserved worse. He wasn't even bleeding.

He should probably... find Hinata... after class. That was probably best.. since then he could think about what to say to him.

Or he just couldn't bring himself to face him.

He couldn't pay attention in class, not that he would have anyway but...

He made Hinata _cry_. Actually directly made him cry. Not happy tears either.

Kageyama buried his head in his arms on his desk and willed time to go faster, or to stop. And this time he really hoped he was in a dream.

He looked at his phone, peeking over the edge of his desk. He texted him: did you go to class? Can we talk after? Please

He waited a while. Hinata had the habit of responding to him almost instantly. But.

Nothing.

He just had to apologize right? And everything would be fine? He didn't mean what he said, really... not in the way he said it. He just couldn't handle it...

He was just pathetic and afraid. And.

He couldn't lose him.

As soon as the period ended, Kageyama grabbed his bag and scrambled out the door, pushing by people like they didn't exist.

He went towards where Hinata would be, looking around for that familiar orange head of hair.

And then he found it.

Hinata looked at him like his eyes where drawn by a magnet. Dull like dust but still beautiful, like everything else.

Hinata tore his gaze and tore the universe, turning the other direction to leave an empty space.

And Kageyama's heart stopped beating for a second and forever and nothing in between.

And suddenly it was like the sun never even existed.

oOoOoOo

Hinata wiped his eyes as he tried to go anywhere not where Kageyama was.

_he doesn't want to see you_

_he doesn't want to_

_he doesn't want to see you_

_he doesn't want to_

_he doesn't want to see you_

_He doesn't want you._

oOoOoOo

((Listen to this if you wanna be dramatic like I am: Machine-Amber Run ))

"Maybe you should skip practice today... Hinata already told Daichi he isn't joining." Suga's words barely reached the setters ears.

It was kind of like he was underwater, the sound muffled and everything with fuzzy edges. It didn't feel real. But not in the same way Hinata made him feel. This world just seemed fake, badly made with bland, unsaturated colors.

Hinata was just too good to be true.

"Kageyama?" Suga waved a hand in front of him, barely drawing his attention, "he just left...if you run you might be able to catch him".

And So He Ran.

He ran even though it was through an ocean he made of himself.

Without Hinata, there was nothing.

He ran even when gravity hurled the world out of orbit.

Because of that empty space where the sun should be.

And he ran because he wanted Hinata to smile.

Because all he needed was to love him.

Because that was enough.

_That was enough._

Everything else didn't matter.

oOoOoOo

He saw Hinata's bike laying on the ground haphazardly by the bridge post.

Hinata was sitting at the edge of the stream with his feet in, shoes and socks thrown about and his pants rolled up to his knees. His eyes were closed, And he wore a pulled back frown like he was trying to keep himself from crying out loud.

Kageyama dropped his stuff on the ground, rushing to the other boy. He instantly wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of Hinata's neck.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama blubbered out, squeezing him tightly, "I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry."

Hinata didn't act surprised at his touch, as if he could feel him there without looking.

He spoke quietly after a moment, getting his feet out of the water and into grass, "we're both idiots who don't know what we're doing."

"Maybe nobody knows what they're doing," Kageyama raised his head to look at his loves face, "all I know is that I love you and I want to make sure you're always reminded. Even if it's just simple like this," he laced his hand with Hinata's.

"I want to prove myself but it's going to be because I love you, not because I think it's the only way you can be happy. Sorry for thinking you'd ever be that superficial," Kageyama pressed his forehead to Hinata's.

Hinata leaned in more to touch their noses, "sorry for coming up with a stupid idea instead of just telling you how I felt".

"It did end up scaring the _shit_ out of me, so at least it worked," Kageyama closed his eyes and absorbed the warmth of the sun, "If it's okay with you, though, let's never be apart like that again. Can I just love you forever?"

Hinata smiled; And Kageyama's heart started but skipped a beat.

And they were everywhere in the universe but only in that exact spot, feeling the rush of jumping from a plane and soaring down but in all directions.

Everything all at once.

"That's more than okay with me".


	12. You Are My Everything

**You Are My Everything**

Kageyama put his math book on top of a corner of blanket, "that should be enough," he mumbled to himself.

"I brought more blankets and another chair," Hinata was dragging the chair behind him, barely visible under the extra blankets, "we can put this here and maybe use the closet door?"

"How big are we making it?" The taller boy helped him with the blankets, "just over the bed is fine, right?"

Hinata thought, looking around, "yeah! And a tunnel to get out. I just don't want it to be too short. Also, I have some string lights around here somewhere" he moved the chair next to the bed a little ways away, going to use it for the blanket tunnel.

They built up their fort, plugging in the string lights and hanging them inside the part over the bed. A tunnel to the outside was made from the bed to the middle of the room.

"Go ahead before me, I'll get some snacks, okay?" Hinata kissed him on the cheek before skipping off in a very Hinata way.

And he was amazing.

Kageyama managed to crawl down the tunnel and into Hinata's bed, grabbing one of The pillows to hold until Hinata got back.

Orange appeared first followed by the rest of the decoys body. He had some snacks and his laptop awkwardly in his arm.

"Here we go!" He he jumped in bed and opened his laptop to watch a movie.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around the older boy as he got comfortable against his chest. There was _no way_ he was watching the movie without getting distracted. And by the way Hinata was gripping his arms, it was obvious he didn't expect him to.

"You lock the door?" Kageyama whispered in his ear softly while squeezing his waist.

Hinata nodded fast, grabbing his hand and tensing up. The setter could feel Hinata's heart racing against him, like a small bird.

"I missed you all day," Kageyama kissed his cheek lightly, "we didn't go to afternoon practice..."

Hinata pouted even though Kageyama couldn't see him, "yeah, I know. I hate missing practice."

Kageyama kissed his shoulder, "want to do something wild with me?"

"Wha-what?" Hinata stuttered out, "probably but what...?"

"Let's go outside and practice a little?" The blue eyed crow said breathily in his ear.

"That... that is better than anything you could have possibly said, yes let's go." Hinata escaped the fort closely followed by Kageyama as they abandoned the movie.

It felt nice outside, slightly chilly but not too much that it was uncomfortable. The sky held the stars and half moon lightly in the air. It was kind of dark, but the porch lights of Hinata's house provided enough light for them. In any case, they were used to dim lighting from the many times they stayed after practice to ...practice some more.

Hinata received a ball, hitting it back to Kageyama with a grin. It was always great when he managed a nice receive.

Kageyama caught the ball, eyeing his teammate, "If you could receive like that all the time that would be ideal"

"You could just say "nice receive Hinata, I can tell you're working hard", you know," Hinata mumbled, getting into position again, knees bent.

"That was a _sexy_ receive, _Shouyou_, you _always _work hard," Kageyama grinned mischievously and hit the ball to him for another receive.

"Wha—?" It was a miss, the receive pushing him off balance and the ball barely missing his face, "eeegghk". The ball fell and bounced onto the ground, coming to a rolling stop. Hinata bent his legs while planting a foot back so he didn't fall over.

Kageyama laughed, "what was that _noise_?"

"What was that _compliment_?!" Hinata countered, crossing his arms.

"Ah, It's your fault for being so cute," the setter picked the ball up, closing that space between them, "you're great. Your technique is still _shit_ but you make up for it with speed and... " he gestured to the rest of Hinata, "you're you-ness".

"... to be honest I can't tell if you're complimenting me or not." Hinata put his hands on the ball and snatched it from Kageyama.

The taller narrowed his eyes and reached for the ball only to have Hinata move it speedily away. The bouncy boy jumped back when Kageyama reached for it again, taking up a strong stance and a determined expression.

"Heh," the black crow crossed his arms with closed eyes and a pointed grin, clearly irritated.

"Come take it," Hinata challenged, passing the ball from hand to hand.

Kageyama leaped forward with his arms out and a scary expression. He went to grab Hinata's waist rather than the ball to keep him from running away.

"Ack" Hinata reflex threw the ball over the fence and into the neighbors yard as he fell back from surprise. Kageyama barely managed to hold him up.

"You're really trying to pick a fight, huh," Kageyama hissed as he steadied him, then looked to the fence that the ball flew over.

A beat.

Then,

"_Mine!_" Hinata got out from his arms, falling over for a moment.

"No you don't!" Kageyama tripped Hinata up again by pulling him to the side as he tried to get back up. He dashed ahead, followed closely by a scrambling Hinata.

Kageyama had the leg up, jumping the fence in two steps and locating the ball with practiced eyes.

The orange crow jumped the fence in one high, strong step, landing as soon as Kageyama grabbed the ball.

"You're playing dirty!" Hinata complained, running after the taller boy as soon as he dashed away.

They ran out of he neighbors yard and to the front of Hinata's house, through the gates. Hinata was a step behind, needing to close both gates behind him. Kageyama dashed past the side and to the backyard again, immediately hiding right against the wall.

An orange blur passed him after a second then stopped to look around in confusion. He really was a ninja, where'd he go?!

"Over here, Dumbass," Kageyama read his mind, walking over to said dumbass.

Hinata pivoted and those brown eyes immediately went to the ball, ready to jump for it.

He was surprised instead, looking down as the ball was pressed to his chest, then again when he looked up to see blue eyes dangerously close.

And although his heart sped fast, he wasn't scared of that beautiful stare. And he didn't jump away, his hands making their way over Kageyama's. And he kissed back as soon as the other boys lips touched his.

It was soft.

And warm.

And it was a simple kind of love.

Unreal; like knowing why moths are attracted to light or how birds can migrate without getting lost. And that unknown that resided in this anomaly was beautiful, like everything else.

They felt each other's comfort, because they knew that it didn't matter if they were bad at everything. It was never that complicated.

Kageyama was in love with everything Hinata did.

And Hinata could feel that warmth beyond anything— that was their perfection.

Too much didn't exist. Only the intense desire to want to see the other smile, and still be there when they cried.

Time would never be a restraint because they could live every moment in a second and still feel like they had loved forever.

And maybe that was obvious to everyone but themselves.

But it still didn't matter because Kageyama was melting into the fires of the sun. And Hinata long abandoned trying to hold the ocean in cupped hands so he could swim in it instead.

And although they'd give each other everything in the universe, they didn't need to.

Because you could take everything from them but could never find the space to take the love that was ingrained into their beings.

Everything else just didn't matter.

So it was a simple kind of love that needed nothing more than their presence as they journeyed in all directions to the ends and beginnings of the universe.

It was real, it was a dream, it was everything all at once and they didn't need to understand it.

"I love you," Hinata whispered to his love, his heart a bird that danced with Kageyama's.

"I love you so much.." Kageyama responded softly, looking into the smiling eyes of the boy of his dreams.

He felt the warmth of the sun.

And to him,

That was everything.

_The End_

**((Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!))**


End file.
